


such selfish prayers

by seventyfivesheep



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Trans Male Character, Trans!FtM Makoto, brief discussions of porn, copious consent, morgana is there if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventyfivesheep/pseuds/seventyfivesheep
Summary: Makoto's distracted. Thankfully, he's got a girlfriend more than willing to help with that.





	such selfish prayers

The walls of the clinic were so thin that Makoto swore he could hear the trains clanging into and out of Yongen-Jaya station.

He always noticed something new when he was here-- it was hard not to. The place was just about abandoned this late at night, and though he studied if there was ever a wait, the time spent waiting in the actual exam room beforehand didn’t really lend itself to pulling out books and taking notes.

Takemi probably wouldn’t approve, anyway.

Still, he was used to the time sink. It would be worth it in the long run, and the moment he thought that, his phone buzzed.

**From: Ann 07:35 PM:**

Good luck Mako kun! (•̀o•́)ง

He smiled at the screen as the door to the room clicked open.

“Sorry about the wait, I got a call about a cat having concussion symptoms? That’s beside the point.” Takemi said, setting a clipboard down on her desk as she snapped on a rubber glove, “Let’s get to work.”

* * *

 

The next day at school, it occurred to Makoto how different his life had been since the start of his third year at Shujin. Not in terms of academics- those were as solid as ever- but in every other aspect, things had changed drastically. It was surreal, almost, having people to look forward to seeing everyday, and not just mountains of paperwork or lectures.

Those would always be waiting for him-- at least now, Makoto had people to say hi to in the hallways, to make small talk with, to make plans with. Sure, the circumstances that had invited this change were beyond his wildest expectations, with most free afternoons now spent delving into Mementos or a laundry list of cognitive Palaces, something he still could barely believe they actually did on a regular basis.

His afternoons were so busy now; at most, they used to consist of studying, maybe a student council meeting here and there. But now there was the Metaverse to attend to, clinic appointments, studying for entrance exams, and spending time with his girlfriend to balance.

_Girlfriend,_ Makoto repeated the word in his head, mulled it over, pushing and pulling it in his brain as though that would somehow make it more familiar. The morning’s math lecture was on something he already had studied the year before, in his spare time, so what was the harm?

Girlfriend. Most days, he didn’t have time to think about it, or what it meant. But today was...weird. Weird for a very logical reason, but still weird. Being mentally prepared for the surge of hormones should really have been enough, but it didn’t keep his mind from wandering back to his _girlfriend._

As far as girlfriends went, Makoto was no expert, but he could say sincerely that Ann was pretty fantastic. Kind-hearted, straight-forward, incredibly attractive… what wasn’t there to like? She wore everything well, even the school uniform, the skirt rising just enough to show a little skin and--

And Makoto had touched her there. And higher. And the way she reacted was just--

“Niijima-kun. Can you answer the question?”

Makoto had to stop this at once. “Y-yes, sir. I apologize, I won’t make the same mistake again.”

The rest of the period was spent with laser focus on the individual sticks of chalk at the front of the room, Makoto in a fight against his own will, until the bell rang and everyone took off to whatever corner of the school they could snag for lunch with their own little groups.

Makoto usually stayed in the classroom, but it was just too confining today. Instead, he headed  to the student council room. Still stifling, though a little bit less, and pulled out his phone.

**From: Ann 08:16 AM**

gooooood morning :)

**From: Ann 10:24 AM**

I know you’re in class but we still need to figure out our plans today. You wanted to study, right?

**From: Ann 11:33 AM**

????

**From: Ann 11:49 AM**

>:/

Makoto had read the messages whilst unpacking each element of his lunch- it was important to maintain a balance, after all- and quickly dropped the small container of boiled vegetables in order to type up a reply.

**To: Ann 12:09 PM**

I’m sorry. I got caught up in class and I couldn’t afford to look at my phone.

**From: Ann 12:11 PM**

It’s not a big deal, babe. Did you still want to study tonight though?

Thoughts rushed back into Makoto’s head- images of Ann, breathing heavy, the noises she’d make, everything that caused his distraction earlier. Those thoughts didn’t pose any threat in the emptiness of the student council room, but he still needed to reply.

**To: Ann 12:13 PM**

Yes, please. If you don’t mind.

**From: Ann 12:14 PM**

of course I don’t lol I offered! Your place, mine, or somewhere else?

_In bed,_ Makoto thought, and quickly shook his head. God, there was no way he was going to make it through the rest of the day like this.

**To: Ann 12:16 PM**

My place. We’ll have to take the subway, though. We can meet after school.

**From: Ann 12:17 PM**

Sounds good! See you then. Love you ( ˘ ³˘)♥

* * *

 

The rest of the day’s classes went by as though it were just another day, Makoto taking as succinct of notes as he could, scrambling to memorize formulas and fill his brain with nothing but the old drawling voices of teacher after teacher.

It was only during the changeovers between periods that he let his mind go off track at all, and the images filling it were anything but school appropriate.

More than one peer had to ask if he was alright, or if he was coming down with something, and Makoto had to scramble to explain that he was fine, really, and that he just didn’t sleep well the night before. Being able to stumble out of the room after the last bell of the day had been more of a relief than a warm dip in the hot springs on a winter night.

_Ann would probably love going to the hot springs,_ Makoto thought, accidentally, and soon his brain was filled with even more images and-- and--

“They wouldn’t even let us in at the same time.” He muttered under his breath, shuffling through books in his bag to make sure he had everything as he walked up to the bulletin board where he and Ann always met.

“Did you say something?” He turned, and Ann was already at his side.

“Oh, uh. No.” He coughed, and tried to avoid her concerned eyes.

Not that she would let him, taking a step closer and pressing the back of her hand to his forehead, “Hmm…”

“W-What’s going on? Ann?”

“Your forehead’s hot. I thought I heard some people talking on the way over here. They said you might be sick-- are you feeling okay?”

“Fine!” Makoto responded in a high pitch, and immediately shook his head, “I’m fine, I’m healthy.”

“If we need to call it off, we can--”

“That- That won’t be necessary! You have a test tomorrow, right? I’m fine. Really.”

Ann side-eyed him one last time, but moved her hand down to his, interlocked their fingers, “Well then, what are we waiting for?”

“Yeah, let’s go.” Makoto allowed himself to be pulled along, and tried as hard as he could to ignore the stares of the students lining the halls.

* * *

 

Bringing Ann back to his apartment had been a mistake.

For one, having her hand against his the entire trip back was enough to make him want more. He’d nearly taken a wrong turn out of the station because of it, and only because Ann knew the way was she able to save him.

But more importantly, it put her within reach and with relative privacy, something that wouldn’t have been afforded to them at school. Not to mention Makoto would be more comfortable stripping them both down here, taking his time to kiss every part of her and--   
And he needed to stop this train of thought before it completely destroyed his productivity.

It turned out that he wouldn’t need any help with that, though, when he opened the door to the Niijima family apartment to see a very familiar face sitting at the dining room table.

“S-Sis! You’re home early!” Makoto tried not to sound _too_ surprised, even though Sae had made a consistent habit of coming home later and later. The confused look she gave in return said that he had failed at keeping any sort of nonchalant cover.

“I wasn’t feeling well, so I decided to finish the day here,” She began, and her eyes immediately scanned to the presence next to him. “Though I see I’m not the only one with that plan.”

Sae’s gaze had always been like an x-ray, able to detect the smallest discrepancies, everything Makoto thought laid bare, but he honestly hadn’t come here to ruin Sae’s productivity. Only his own. And Ann’s.

“Um.”

“We- We can go in a different room if it helps you concentrate on your work, ma’am!” Ann rushed to cover.

  
It was impossible to miss Sae’s smirk, “Calling me ma’am is unnecessary, but I suppose I can work in my bedroom if you need to use the table--”

“You don’t need to do that!” Makoto interrupted, “We can just study in my room, Sis. It’s my fault we’re intruding anyways-- I should’ve let you know I was bringing over a guest.”

Sae’s eyes pinged between the two of them again, but her smile didn’t waver. “Very well. I hope it doesn’t impede your studies.”

“I’ll make sure it won’t.”

It wasn’t until the door to Makoto’s room clicked shut that he finally allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief. Of all the things he’d anticipated might interrupt them, Sae being home certainly wasn’t at the top of the list.

“Jeez, what got into you all of a sudden?” Ann asked as she threw her school bag to the side of Makoto’s bed, and flopped herself on top of it. “We could’ve just gone to my place, you know. I’m the only one there.”

“I didn’t--” Didn’t want to make it harder for him to make a move, but there was no way he would ever admit that, especially not since he had now, unintentionally, made things harder for himself, “I just thought it would be easier to focus.”

“I get that, but how are we going to be productive in here?” She gestured towards his desk, “You’ve only got one chair, after all, and if I sit on this bed any longer I might fall asleep.”

It was an opening of sorts, and Makoto would have been remiss not to take it. He crossed the room and sat on the bed next to her. “You won’t fall asleep if I’m beside you, right?”

Ann stared at him blankly. Then yawned before she leaned over, resting her head against his shoulder. “Actually, I’ll probably fall asleep faster that way.”

“I-That’s- That’s not at all what I meant!”

The panic and fluster in his voice was enough to make Ann sit up again, and it was impossible not to crumble under her questioning, almost interrogating eyes. “Oh my god. You’re horny.”

“I’m- No- I’m-- why do you have to phrase it like that?!”

“Oh my god, it all makes sense.” Ann brought her hand to her chin, “Why you were so spacy this morning, why you insisted we come here, even why you didn’t want to study in the living room. It’s all coming together.”

Makoto buried his face in his hands, “I’m so sorry.”

A second of pause, and then-

“Pfft.” Makoto heard a clap, and a chuckle, “It’s alright, you know. You could’ve just told me.”

“How would I have done that? I can’t even say it now.” Makoto’s words were muffled, filtered by the skin of his hands.

“You’ve got a point. But if there’s anyone you _could_ tell, it should probably be me, right?” Ann stopped, and the bed dipped a little as she shifted her other foot on top of it. “Or are you not comfortable talking about that kind of thing with me?”

“N-No, it’s not that! I’ve-- We’ve, I mean, we’ve already _done_ stuff like that, I just…” Makoto slowly raised face out of his hands, turning to look at Ann next to him. Her face was soft, and he could sense her lowering her defenses. It wasn’t something she did often, at least around anyone else. “I don’t know how to talk about it without embarrassing myself.”

Ann smiled, and took one of his hands in her own, “That’s what we’re doing right now, isn’t it? I don’t want to do anything you’re uncomfortable with, but I feel like the only way we can figure out what works is if we talk it out. You know?”

He felt her thumb rub against the knuckles lining the back of his hand, skin tingling where she touched. “I don’t want to do anything that you’re not comfortable with, either.”

The reason why lingered at the end of the sentence; it was the one thing that neither of them needed to give voice to. It didn’t deserve the honor of their voices. “I know you don’t, Mako kun.” She lifted his hand and kissed the back of it, simple and chaste.

Once she did, Makoto moved, cupping her cheek with that hand and kissing her proper. When they broke apart, Ann scooted up the head of the bed to lay down, “Well, we should get back to the topic at hand, right? So, tell me, because I’m actually curious” She prodded Makoto’s ribs with a foot, “what do you do when you get like this and I’m not around, huh? Like if I have a shoot or something.”

Makoto looked away, absent-mindedly rubbing at his wrist, “N-Nothing.”

“Hmm..” The bed creaked as Ann sat up again and leaned in close, the warmth of her body pressed against his arm, “Why do I get the feeling you aren’t telling me the truth?”

“Y-You’d have to ask yourself that!” Makoto answered back louder than he meant.

“You know, you can tell me anything, Mako kun.” Her voice was still soft, but in nowhere near the same way as it was before as she ran her hand against his thigh, made him squirm until the answer slipped from his mouth.

“I- I touch myself. And think about you.” He admitted with a whimper.

That was more than enough to put a smile on her face, “I knew it. It’s no big deal, you know. I do it too.”

_That_ caused his head to swivel around, “You- you what?”

Ann laughed as she fell back against the bed, her arms tucked behind her head as though there wasn’t a topic she was more comfortable talking about, “I masturbate. The same as you do. Well, probably a little different. I doubt we look at the same things.”

“Look- Look at?!”

She stared at him, completely deadpan, “You’re telling me you’ve never watched porn.”

Looking into those eyes, there was no way he could answer. Instead, he closed his eyes before quietly admitting. “I have a few times.”

There was another laugh behind him, before Makoto felt pressure against his shoulders, the force of his suspenders being yanked back towards the bed, Ann giggling all the while.

“See, that wasn’t so bad. We don’t have to talk about it more if you don’t want to. Although…” Ann scooted a bit closer, until there was barely any space between them, and ran a hand from Makoto’s shoulder to the top of his uniform pants, precariously lingering at the belt buckle before trailing down to his thigh, “If you wanted to try to get hands-on instead of watching, I’d be fine with that.”

There wasn’t a second to waste; not when he had spent his whole day waiting for this, daydreaming about it, and the instant Ann offered, Makoto leaned in, sealing her lips in a kiss, more hungry than before.

When they pulled apart, they were both breathless.

“Damn,” Ann said with a huff, trying to regain her composure, “You weren’t kidding, huh.”

Makoto shook his head before leaning in again. This time, his hands didn’t stay still, and Ann hummed under his touch, wrapping her arms around his shoulders before breaking the kiss with a moan when his hands cupped her breasts through her shirt.

“Jeez, give a girl a chance to breathe, babe.”

Makoto’s hand froze, and hovered unsubtly over Ann’s chest, “If you don’t want this, I--”

“I never said that! I just-- maybe it’s time to find something else to do with that mouth of yours, huh?”

Makoto felt his face light up, “Um. Uh.” 

“Oh sure, _now_ you clam up. Isn’t that the kind of thing they say in porn? Or should it be more like _oh, Makoto, don’t stop, you’re so big, fuck m-”_

Makoto slammed his palm over her mouth, cutting her off with a squeal as he glanced towards the door. He didn’t hear any footsteps; at most, some paper shuffled, but nothing indicating they had been caught, and he lifted his hand--

“Hey, what’s the big idea! I was just trying to get the mood going!”

“Don’t- don’t say those kinds of things! Sis might hear you, and-- and I don’t even listen to what they say half the time anyway! You know that’s not what I’m thinking about.”

Now that changed Ann’s mood, the switch from surprise to scheming evident in the smirk that spread across her face, “Oh, do I now? So what are you thinking about?”

Makoto groaned, and leaned forward to bury his face against the crook of her neck, “I already told you. Don’t make me say it again.”

“Awh, c’mon-- it’s cute!” Ann poked him in the cheek, “You’re cute.”

He mumbled a complaint, but it was washed away by a quick peck where her finger was. “If you keep pouting, we’ll never get anywhere.”

Makoto lifted his face at that, pout obvious until she leaned in to kiss him proper.

“‘m...Not cute.” Makoto muttered between kisses, prompting a giggle from Ann.

“Sure thing, tough guy. Why don’t you show me what you’re made of then?”

“That I can do.” Makoto said, wedging a knee between Ann’s thighs and firing everything back up to a hundred degrees before leaning in again, more intense than before.

“Keep doing that- just like that.” Ann whispered, breathless as they broke apart, Makoto moving to leave marks down her neck, unbuttoning her shirt to reveal the barest hint of cleavage. They couldn’t afford to get totally undressed-- it was too risky when Sae could interrupt them at any moment, but it wasn’t like this was a bad view.

He kissed the curve at the top of Ann’s breasts, heard her hum beneath him as a hand trailed to grope at her through the layers of fabric. No, this wasn’t bad at all.

Makoto knew enough to recognize that patience paid off with these things. But he’d been so… distracted all day that taking it slow felt more like a punishment than anything else, and it wasn’t like they had all night, either, so he wasted little time in running a hand from the back of Ann’s knee to the curve at the back of her thigh, pushing her skirt up just enough to show smooth skin as he leaned in to kiss her.

Ann hummed into his mouth as his fingers trailed the front of her panties, already wet to the touch. He broke the kiss with a moan when she returned the favor, squeezing at his ass as he hovered over her, hips bucking.

“Someone’s excited.” She said with a smile, pressing a knee against his side as he worked his fingers in slow circles against her.

Ann’s teasing was always too much, but Makoto had to retain _some_ composure, “You’re one to talk.”

“At least I can focus in cla-- oh, _fuck_.” Makoto slipped his fingers past the thin cloth of her panties, almost shivering at the feeling of how wet she was.

“What was that about excited?” He asked as he pulled away and Ann whimpered, and slugged him on the shoulder.

“You jerk! Don’t tease me like that.” Ann ground her hips against his conveniently placed knee, and ran her hands from his backside to the buckle at the front of his pants, making quick work of the belt and buttons, “Are you…?”

Makoto shook his head, “No. I didn’t really have time to switch anything out after school, and I didn’t want you to think…”

Ann smirked, tracing her fingers against his wetness and causing a whimper, “Didn’t want me to think you had any ulterior motive, huh?”

In lieu of a proper response, Makoto leaned in and kissed her as Ann moved her fingers against him, tracing patterns until he was shaking and she abruptly pulled both her mouth and hand away.

“It’s alright,” She said, and took one of his hands in her own, dragging it up and under her skirt, “this will do just fine.”

“You’re killing me.” Makoto said between heavy breaths.

Ann winked, “I’m just returning the favor.”

_Two can play that game_ , Makoto thought has he dragged her panties down and began working his hand against her.

Ann kept her hand over his, carefully guiding it to touch her exactly the way she liked, “That’s good, like that.” she said, breathless.

Makoto leaned back down, leaving kisses scattered on whatever exposed skin Ann had, and once she put pressure on the backs of two of his fingers, slipped them inside.

Ann moaned, loud, and Makoto didn’t even take the time to look towards the door before kissing her, keeping her quiet as he rocked his hips in time with the rhythm of his hand, and any other noises Ann made were simply kept between them.

It was hard to ignore the variety of other things that could easily give them away; the subtle creak of Makoto’s bed, the shifting of fabric from the blankets and their clothes, but it didn’t matter. Ann broke the kiss, leaving them both desperately trying to catch their breath, “God, Makoto, that’s so-- so good.”

She squeezed his hand, and Makoto took it as the cue she meant it as, picking up speed until she moved her hand away. It found purchase at the back of his shirt, and she pulled him close until he couldn’t see her face, but could hear her inches away from his ear, words desperately recited between breaths.

“I’m so, _so_ close, Makoto, _please.”_ Makoto didn’t stop, curling his fingers as his palm made contact with her clit. He focused on curling and uncurling those digits, until he felt her shake beneath him, felt her tense and tighten around him and heard her cry muted against his shirt.

It wasn’t until she came to and they pulled apart that Makoto realized that, despite their caution, they’d made a mess. Ann’s shirt was off-center, her hair was misaligned and tangled, and there was no way she could hide the flush that had spread across her face.

Then again, he figured he couldn’t have been in much better shape as he slowly pulled out, and tried not to blush at the wetness on his hand as he quickly wiped it dry against the blankets.

“Well,” Ann said when she finally caught her breath enough to speak, “some study session, huh?”

“We’re studying. Each other. Um.” It didn’t hit Makoto what he’d said until the second after he said it, and the intensity of the blush spreading across his face increased tenfold. “N-never mind, forget I said anything!”

Ann’s laugh was light, but it wasn’t cruel, and she ran a hand against his cheek, “Nope, no way I’m forgetting that one.”

“How embarrassing…” Makoto murmured.

“Don’t worry about it, okay? If it makes you feel any better, I knew how much of a dork you were _before_ you said it, and I still loved you then.”

That just made Makoto feel worse, but he stopped focusing on that the moment Ann’s hands were creeping back up to his shoulders.

“That was nice and all, but I think I have something to take care of, huh?”

He froze, but Ann didn’t, pushing him over and effectively switching their positions, “Or am I wrong?”

“You’re not.” Makoto shivered as Ann trailed kisses down his neck. “But you don’t have to do anyth-“

She took his chin in her hand, laying a thumb over his mouth, “I want to. So don’t worry about that, okay? I want you to feel good, too.”

There was no rush as she ran her hands down his chest, slow and deliberate, “I wish I could take this off and see you, but we don’t really have time for all that.”

Her hands lingered at the top of his pants, still unbuttoned from before, and only incredible restraint kept Makoto from begging. “Please.”

Ann smirked at that, “And you were trying to convince me you didn’t want this.” She gave him one last, lingering kiss before she crawled down, pushing his suspenders to the side and his pants down with both hands as she did.

“Ann--” Makoto’s comment was cut off with a sigh as Ann pulled his shirt up, just a little, to place a kiss immediately above the line of his boxers.

She looked up with a wink, “Relax. Let me know if I do something you don’t like, okay?”

The image between his thighs was almost overwhelming, so Makoto managed only to nod, which was enough for Ann to pull his boxers down past his thighs, and off with his pants, tossing them at the side of the bed with a small _thunk_.

Ann paused, side-eyeing the door before returning her gaze to Makoto, “If you want something to focus on, why don’t you be a good boy and watch the door for me, okay?”

Makoto actually whimpered at the praise, but stuttered out an affirmation before Ann propped up one of his knees and kissed the inside of his thigh, “I knew I could count on you.”

“Of- of course.” Makoto managed meekly as Ann kissed a trail up, skipping over where he wanted her most to mark his hip bones. “P-please.”

He heard a giggle before he lost track of Ann’s face, only to have a wet, hot pressure reappear where he was slick that caused him to move a hand to his own mouth to keep from moaning aloud.

It only barely worked; Ann knew exactly what he liked, made broad passes with her tongue, flitting it against him and never giving the pressure he needed, but it felt so damn _good_ it was hard to care.

He felt her hands wrap around his thighs, felt her nails dig in there as she continued to work him over, taking note of the things that made him squirm and repeating them. When she finally relented and circled him with her tongue, Makoto’s hips jerked and he whined in pain as he bit down on the side of his hand to keep from making too much noise.

There weren’t any sounds from outside, not that he could tell, and not that it mattered. All he could focus on was Ann’s mouth, the constant warmth and wetness of her tongue, the image of her beautiful face between his legs.

He felt her hum at the same time he heard it, and it prompted another moan as she came up for air, Makoto panting himself. “Damn, you really did want this, huh?”

“Yes!” Makoto said with more emphasis than he meant to, “I mean, y-yes.”

Ann giggled, kissed him right above his crotch and said, quiet, “I better make you come, then.”

He hardly had time to react to that before her mouth was on him again, lips wrapping around him and fingers tracing the length beneath. It was almost too much, Ann alternating between rubbing him off with her fingers and sucking him off with her mouth and then she moved her fingers a certain way, flicked her tongue at a different angle and all of a sudden it _was_ too much, and he was so close, his one free hand anchoring in the sheets beside them.

“That’s it, baby.” Ann whispered, breath hot against him, “Come.”

And her mouth was back on him, and he did, hips jerking up hard from the bed and his hand doing nothing to muffle the noise he made. Ann rode it out with him, only pulling away once the tremors died off and he could finally register noises over the sound of his own.

He felt lips brush against his cheek, and blushed at how wet they were, “I hope that helped.”

“Yes. Very much so.” Makoto replied with a sigh, content as he turned his head, capturing Ann’s lips in a kiss. “We should- we should probably actually do some studying.”

Ann whined, and rolled over to flop next to him, “Do we _have_ to?”

“You have an exam tomorrow, don’t you?”

“That didn’t seem to matter five minutes ago.”

Makoto felt his head spin, and couldn’t look Ann in the eye, “Y-you’re right, I guess. But, still…”

“Makoto,” a voice, not Ann’s, replied, followed by a heavy rap against the door, “Are you in the middle of something?”

“N-No-- I mean, yes, I mean--” Makoto shot up from the bed, scrambling next to it to try and pull up his pants. It wasn’t at all smooth, and he lost his balance and fell backwards while Ann tried to contain her laughter, “S-Sorry, I was just in the middle of a tough problem and concentrating. What do you need?”

He swore he heard a sigh, but with Ann’s muffled giggling, it was impossible to tell, “I’m going to run to the store. Is there anything extra you needed for dinner?”

“No, I should have everything. Thanks for asking.” Ann was bent over, face red from trying to contain herself and Makoto had half of his pants on, the boxers still at his knees and Sae _knew,_ there was no way she wouldn’t.

“I’ll be back shortly. Please keep working hard on your studies.”

Makoto waited for the footsteps to fade and until he heard the click of the front door closing before he collapsed onto the bed in front of him, “Oh my god.”

Ann let out a loud bark of a laugh, as though she’d been holding it in for 20 minutes instead of 20 seconds, and said “You look so silly, I can’t-- I can’t deal.”

Makoto groaned, and kicked his pants back off before shuffling the boxers up, “Stop making fun of me.”

“I’m not-- it’s just, I mean, we’re both _complete_ messes right now.”

That was fair enough- even if Makoto had managed to gracefully redress if Sae had opened the door, Ann would’ve been a dead giveaway. That hypothetical didn’t do much to resolve his embarrassment, though, and Makoto burrowed his face against a pillow.

“Oh, stop pouting. I’m sure she’s probably heard us before.”

“That’s not making me feel any better.” Makoto said, muffled as Ann ran a hand against his back.

“Well, at least she had the kindness to give us some time alone to think about all the terrible things we’ve done.” Ann replied as her hand caught on a small bump under his shirt, “And actually, the timings great-- don’t you need to get this off?”

“Why are you hitting on me _now--_ oh.” It took a minute for Makoto to register that she meant his binder, “...yeah, that probably should’ve come off before all this, honestly.”

“You jerk,” She smacked him on the shoulder, “Don’t risk hurting yourself just because you’re horny. Take it off.”

Makoto groaned, rubbing at his shoulder as he sat up, wiggled out of his shirt and wrestled to get the binder off. He could feel Ann’s eyes on him, but not in a leering or uncomfortable way as he shuffled over to his wardrobe and pulled out an old t-shirt before flopping back against the bed.

“See, aren’t you more comfortable now? There’s no way you’d want to move and start studying, right?”

“Wrong.”

“Damn it.” Ann groaned, and then wrapped her arms around Makoto’s waist, throwing a leg over him for good measure, “But there’s not a lot you can do if you can’t move.”

“Ann, please.” Makoto made a half-hearted attempt to wiggle out of her grasp, but didn’t manage to get anywhere. “You really need to study.”

“I know, but is it _that_ big of a deal if we just stay like this? Just for a little bit?”

Makoto huffed. They’d already wasted time, and with their luck, Sae would come back and find them tangled together like this, eliminating any room for doubt she may have had.

Then again, they had just come home from school, and it wouldn’t do either of them any good to try and force work in continuously like that. A tired brain retained less information, after all.

So, he relented. “Only for a little bit. But then I’m going to drill you twice as hard."

“Sounds good. I can wai- wait, what did you say?”

“I said, I’m going to- oh.”  Makoto swore he hadn’t stopped blushing once this entire time, but that didn’t keep his face from lighting up once more. “I- I didn’t mean it like that! I promise!”

But Ann was laughing, “Jeez, you just can’t get enough.” she replied with a squeeze, pulling a groan out of him. “Seriously though, your libedo is going to be the death of my grades. Would it be too much to ask you to schedule your shots for when I _don’t_ have exams?”

“Probably.” Makoto offered meekly.

“I’m kidding.” Ann cuddled close, shifted herself to get into a more comfortable position before her eyes fluttered shut. “I really don’t mind, you know. I just wish you’d be more straight forward about asking if you want something.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Makoto couldn’t help but feel his eyes shut too, even with the sun still shining through his bedroom’s window and with far too many things still to do. “I love you.”

Ann smiled, and kissed him on the cheek, “Yeah, I love you too.”

The pressure of Ann’s arms, the softness of the bed beneath him, and the relative quiet of the apartment worked in tandem, creating a symphony too enticing to ignore, and Makoto drifted into sleep with visions of he and Ann’s future playing out in his head.

This time, they were less scandalous, and more like simple daydreams, small moments, shared experiences and time spent between them, and Makoto welcomed the change with a smile.

* * *

 


End file.
